Frequently, loose fill insulation is utilized to insulate sections of a building, such as walls or the attic. Loose fill insulation may be used as a replacement for insulation bats. The problem with insulation bats is that they can be difficult to manipulate into a required space and may require cutting to fit into place. In addition, insulation bats may not be suitable when insulating an existing structure. For example, loose fill insulation may be utilized to insulate an existing structure, such as the walls of a building.
Loose fill insulation, which is typically made of glass fibers, is typically compressed into bales which are packaged e.g. by being placed into a plastic bag. This facilitates the transportation of the insulation from the manufacturing site to the site at which the insulation will be utilized. The insulation is typically compressed when packaged and, accordingly, the volume of material that has to be transported may be substantially reduced. However, the compressed insulation must be decompressed or expanded in order to allow the insulation to be blown and utilized at a building site.
A number of different methods for breaking up bales of insulation and blowing the insulation are known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,115; US 2006/0231651; US 2010/0219274; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,520,459; 6,503,026; 6,109,488; 5,860,606; 5,829,649; 4,560,307; 4,337,902; 4,236,654; 4,411,390; 3,171,692; 3,061,206; 3,051,398; 2,989,252; and, GB 2,124,194.